This invention relates to an inclined elevator and a carriage therefor, and in particular to an inclined elevator having a pair of laterally-spaced guide rails along which a carriage carrying a load can be moved with the aid of a cable.
Such inclined elevators with cable-drawn tub carriages are known. They are used for conveying a wide variety of materials. In the field of building construction, for example, such inclined elevators are used for conveying material and equipment. The carriages for the load tubs run on upwardly-inclined guide rails. With known elevators of this type, difficulties arise in carrying the material as far as possible into an accessible area in the discharge zone. In other words, the goods arriving at the upper end of such an elevator can be reached only with difficulty by the operating personnel. The known designs of carriage do not permit the carriage to be moved, in a relatively simple manner, towards the discharge zone, this movement being mainly in the horizontal direction.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an improved inclined elevator (and carriage therefor) which enables loaded material to be removed more easily in the upper discharge zone, by bringing the carriage into a more favourable unloading position without involving any appreciable increase in cost.